


Meriel 梅麗葉爾

by ASSD



Category: Autómata (2014)
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASSD/pseuds/ASSD
Summary: 瑞秋和賈克將女兒取名為梅麗葉爾，一個與海有關的名字，閃亮而有所生機的海洋。





	Meriel 梅麗葉爾

　　梅麗葉爾在歷史課上恍了神，拿著觸控筆在平板上畫了隻正努力浮上水面的海龜，她偏著頭想了想，又加上幾隻躺在沙灘上的螃蟹。一邊畫著一邊在內心數著秒，打算下課後就要奔向十里外的海邊。

　　她喜歡大海，不只因為自己的名字帶有海的氣息，她逝去的父親也熱愛那片一望無垠的海，這是自己與父親相似的地方，縱使她對他毫無印象。

　　「……法則是無法改變的。梅麗葉爾？梅麗葉爾！」

　　抬起頭，看到歷史老師瞪著自己，梅麗葉爾下意識地將電子書上的塗鴉抹去。受少子化與資源不足的影響，他們已經很少使用紙本書了，但又因通訊問題而無法改成線上教學，導致現下一個班人數寥寥無幾，卻又不得不聚集在一起，這種情況下，一不專心很容易就被老師盯上。

　　「梅麗葉爾，請敘述保護人類不受奧圖瑪塔傷害的兩項法則。」  
　　「第一項法則：不能傷及任何生命；第二項法則：不能改造自己或其他機器人。」就著平板上提供的內容覆誦，梅麗葉爾在內心翻了個白眼，她知道這兩項法則早已成為歷史。

　　「那為什麼我們要製造奧圖瑪塔？」

　　「因為太陽風暴，把地球表面變成輻射沙漠，癱瘓了地面上大部分的通訊系統，」她停頓下，咬牙說出令人厭惡的企業名稱，「ROC企業創造了朝聖者7000機器人系列，也就是奧圖瑪塔，讓它們負責築防護牆與機械雲，以保護最後殘存的城市居民。」

　　「很好，梅麗葉爾。」老師甩著裙尾走向台前，點開電子黑板的下一章節，「那我們開始進入下一個部分──奧圖瑪塔的失敗。」

　　以筆繞著自己鬈曲的褐髮，她顯得有些心煩氣躁，看著電子黑板的畫面，思緒飛到更遠的地方，那是一片廣大且荒涼峽谷，在峽谷的彼端一無所有，除了奧圖瑪塔。

　　克莉歐，梅麗葉爾是多麼想見到她，那個在父親人生最末陪伴過他的機器人。

　　母親未曾隱瞞父親的死亡原因，他逝於輻射沙漠中，在此之前與一群突破法則的機器人在一起。她表示她需要知道這些，除了保護自己，也必須明白她的父親一直想前往一個有未來的地方、擔心她的安危，然後用盡全力保護著她。

　　「你父親愛妳，梅麗葉爾，只可惜我們沒有太多的時間。」

　　『就跟人類一樣，已經沒太多時間了。』每聽到故事的結尾，她總會這麼想。

　　縱使母親總在敘述自己出生的故事後，強調打破法則的奧圖瑪塔十分危險。但她打從心底相信他們是無害的，梅麗葉爾知道這有些天真，但或許是因為他們幫助過自己的父親，又或是克莉歐曾觸碰過她，她無法帶有惡意或畏懼的看著他們。

　　甚至她常常會想：不知道克莉歐有沒有想過她的父親，又或是回憶起強褓中的她。

　　然後才意識到，這樣的想像，或許只專屬於走到盡頭的人類，機器人真正會想些什麼，沒有人知道，也不能探問城市裡的機器人，因為他們未曾好好活過。

　　下課鈴響，梅麗葉爾收拾著書包，一個人搭著公車前往海邊，她看著窗外的景色，聽著收音機的氣象播報。

　　──今日無法見到太陽，機械雲將於下午五點十七分降雨，請注意自身安全。

　　她低頭看了看全身的裝備，黃色塑膠雨衣和到小腿一半的黑膠鞋，暗自竊喜著回家時這身行頭不用再更換。

　　步下公車，一片漆黑，她踏著沉重的步伐，隔著鞋感受沙子的觸感，據說海洋也被輻射汙染了，沒有海龜也沒有螃蟹，什麼生物都沒有。

　　但梅麗葉爾仍是喜愛來到海邊，就這麼佇立著聽海浪刷洗沙灘的聲音，好似那規律的聲響會永無止盡的持續下去。

　　像父親對她的愛一樣，像她所擁有的未來一樣。

　　梅麗葉爾相信自己總有一天會見到克莉歐，但不會是現在，因為這地方還得以讓生物生存。

　　而倘若那日到來，她也準備好要向克莉歐問的問題了。

　　──為什麼雨水改變了？

─梅麗葉爾 Meriel Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 在電影的最終，我想賈克應該是死了，而海也不一定存在，但活著的慾望與生命仍存在著，一切基於父親對女兒的愛，我相信她一定也能感受到的。一直以來都很愛《奧圖瑪塔》這部電影，它闡述了生命、創作以及延續，很美也有詩意，接近毀滅不代表要放棄所有的努力，賈克就是這樣的角色，我很愛他，也愛這部作品中所有的元素。


End file.
